Kirby Comes to Cappy Town
Kirby Comes to Cappy Town is the first episode of the series. Plot At night, the Sheep are sleeping when Octacon attacks them and eats them, throwing their bones in front of a Cappy. It then retreats to Castle Dedede. In space, a Starship is flying with Kirby sleeping in it when a siren wakes him up and he warps. He then finds himself in Dream Land and heads there. At Castle Dedede, Escargoon states there is no Monster in the castle, but Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like say he's lying. Dedede reveals his new pet octopus, which only likes to east sardines, so he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was on the end of a fishook. However, Tiff notices something about the octopus. The citizens of Dream Land ask Kabu about the monster and he says that it was called there by Dedede and there is nothing they can do. He then says there is one who can help: a Star Warrior traveling through space, whose name is Kirby. Dedede then attempts to fire a gun from his tank on Kabu, but he does not push a button, as Kirby's Starship crashes on a cliff and he falls out. Dedede then uses his mallet the fling Kirby down a canyon and Tiff and Tuff go to save him. Tiff then falls off a ledge and Kirby saves her, then heading up a cliff where he sees Cappy Town. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala then introduce themselves, when Dedede tries to destroy Kirby, but Tiff and Tuff throw watermelons on their heads. They then retreat and find Kirby eating a watermelon. At Mayor Len Blustergas' house, they welcome Kirby to dinner, but he Inhales all their food. He then finds the bones of the sheep and Tiff, Tuff and Fololo and Falala think Kirby is the monster. Sword and Blade then find them in a shed and Meta Knight recognizes Kirby as a Star Warrior and then leaves, when they see smoke from Castle Dedede. Dedede and Escargoon are attempting to fix Kirby's Starship and Dedede finds the Warp Star in a wallet. He then takes it and Kirby chases him. Dedede then activates the Monster Delivery System and complains to Customer Service that he had ordered an octopus monster and it turned out to be a little shrimp. Octacon then transforms into he mega form and takes control of the king, causing him to attack Kirby and he drops the Warp Star, where Tiff picks it up. Meta Knight saves them and Kirby fights miniature Octacons, then leads Octacon outside, where he inhales the monsters to activate his Copy Ability and become Fire Kirby. Tiff tosses the Warp Star to Kirby and he flings Octacon into space. The next day, Kirby is leaving, but Dedede detonates a bomb which causes his Starship to blow up and crash. He is forced to stay in Dream Land after all. Characters *Octacon *Kirby *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *King Dedede *Tiff *Tuff *Sir Ebrum *Lady Like *Kabu *Mayor Len Blustergas *Chief Bookem *Sword *Blade *Meta Knight *Customer Service Category:Episodes Category:Fire Kirby